


Of Bruised Bites and Hugs

by charmergirl2468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernie’s dad is a cunt, Friends can call each other cute without it being romantic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Might be OOC, Self Harm, Sylvain comforting Bernie, Sylvie and Bernie friendship, biting as self harm, me? Projecting onto Bernie? Nooooooo, no beta we die like Glenn, unconventional self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: Bernadetta’s been in her room for a solid week! It might be time for Sylvain to check on her…Rated T for swears and biting as self harm
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Of Bruised Bites and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, I am projecting onto Bernie.  
> Also, either someone else picks up the slack on Sylvain and Bernie being friends or I’ll make this damn tag myself! They’re adorable friends and it’s criminal only one or two others have written it! And I should know, I frequently look!  
> Anyways, Sylvain’s a good friend to Bernie

Sylvain was worried. Bernadetta hasn’t come out of her room for a about a week now and the stress of not seeing his friend was eating at him. He knew the young archer to be a recluse, but he hadn’t even seen her in the mess hall or class. Something was wrong and he’ll be damned if he didn’t look into it.

It started with knocking at her door. “Bernadetta?” He called out, “It’s Sylvain… are you in there?” Not a single sound from the dorm. He knocked again, a little louder, but still nothing. 

The redhead decided to try the doorknob and… it opened? I guess she forgot to lock the door. He stepped in and saw nothing but darkness. A red flag, seeing as Bernie usually stayed up late. Said girl was a lump on her bed, cocooned in her blankets. 

He heard… sobs, soft and quiet, coming from the blanket burrito. He then knew he shouldn’t leave. He got closer to her bed and shook her shoulder.

“Bernie?”

“Go away…” she weakly demanded, curling the blanket closer into herself. 

“No ones seen you in a week. We- I  got worried“

He’s still new to the whole “opening up” thing but he’s trying dammit!

“Don’t waste you’re energy worrying about me. I’ll be fine”

They both knew she was lying. There wasn’t any hiding how she was crying. He tried to peel off the blankets, but the purple headed girl had them in an iron grip. 

“Bernie, come on, let me see you”

“Please, just go away”

He was eventually able to strip away the blanket and his worry grew exponentially. She tried hiding her face in her pillow so he wouldn’t see the tears. But on her hands…

On the back of her hands were bite marks, bruised purple from being recent.

He could only stare at them, horrified. What could’ve possibly pushed her to bite herself? She tried to hide her hands too, by withdrawing them to her chest, but he’d already seen them. 

“Sylvain, just-“

“Why? Bernie, why-?”

“It’s just my punishment”

He was stunned into shutting up. He knew Bernie wasn’t ok, but this… this is something else.

“Punishment for what?”

“Being a bad daughter, for starters. Being selfish, a-and not being good wife material, and-“

“Is that what your dad said?”

Sylvain knew well enough what her father was like. To say the man was vile was an understatement.

“Is he wrong?”

“In every fucking way. Bernadetta, you’re on of the nicest people I’ve ever met! You’re also hella creative and the best damn writer we have here! And let me tell you, any guy would be lucky to have you! You’re dad’s just a dumbass!”

“But-!”

“You don’t have to believe me right now”

As he said that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. They were comfortably spooning.

“Just know that I’m here for you, ok?”

An “Ok…” came out of her after a sniffle. They stayed like that for a while, Bernie still sobbing quietly as Sylvain held her. But it was still nice, feeling someone try to comfort her. Even after an episode like this.

“Just promise me one thing…”

“What’s that?”

“If you ever feel like you have to bite yourself,  please tell me. It doesn’t matter if I’m with a girl or Felix or whoever. I’ll drop everything to help you. You’re important to me Bernie. I’d don’t know what I’d do if you were gone…”

It felt like word vomit to him, but if it helped Bernadetta, then so be it.

“O-Ok…” she muttered.

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. She barely remembered the night before when she woke up in Sylvain’s arms, but being in the arms of a friend was… comforting. Not to mention he was kinda cute sleeping. He was drooling a little and had a slight snore. She smiled as she cuddled closer to him, feeling more comfortable then ever before.


End file.
